


Bite Me

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quick drabble, draco just wants some attention, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: ''Quit it, or I'll bite.'', Harry threatened in a growl.----Just a quick drabble





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote during the night. I hope you guys enjoy it !
> 
> Based on: ''Quit it, or I'll bite.'' from the Tumblr @drabble-prompts. x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Draco turned his head to look at his boyfriend, sitting next to him on the couch, head bent to work on some work for the Ministry. Harry had been working on the files for two hours already, and he knows Harry values his job, but by now, Draco had been getting slightly more bored as he watched every minute pass by on the muggle clock they had in their living room.

Eyeing his boyfriend up, Draco sighed and, impulsively, lifted his hand and quickly poked Harry's side, trying to divert his attention from the files to Draco. A soft grunt left Harry's mouth, body jerking softly at the ticklish touch, and Draco giggled under his breath. He lifted his hand again, poking Harry in the same spot. Another grunt fell from Harry's lips, his head turning up to throw a glare at Draco in warning, before turning it back down and focusing on the files again. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, shifting just a bit closer to Harry. He lifted his hand and poked Harry in a repeated motion, in the same ticklish spot. Harry growled, his hand leaving the files to grab onto Draco's assaulting one, shoving it away from his body before letting it go. He looks at Draco, the former warning still in his eyes, and opened his mouth. 

''Quit it, or I'll bite.'', Harry threatened in a growl. 

Draco's eyes widened slightly, a rush of heat flowing through his body at the images that flitted through his mind, provided by Harry's words. Draco lifted his eyebrow at Harry in a challenge. 

''Sure, where, love?'', he asked seductively. Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened at Draco's voice, before they narrowed and darkened slightly and a wave of success flood his body. The feeling of success faded quickly though, when Harry turned his head back to his work again. But instead of continuing on the files, he watched as Harry calmly put his work on their coffee table, stacking the files neatly and dropping his quill neatly on top of them. Draco was about to open his mouth again, wanting to egg Harry on, but before he could, his body was suddenly pulled down in a flash, a high squeal escaping his mouth. 

Draco looked up at Harry in shock, his eyes meeting Harry's smirking face above him. Draco's body was caged in, Harry laying on top of him with his arms resting next to Draco's head and face millimeters from his and Draco bucked his body up into Harry's, craving the touch. 

Harry lowered his head, and Draco closed his eyes in anticipation. He could feel Harry's warm breath on his ear, and a shiver went down his back. Harry let his tongue trail the outer shell of his ear, stopping to softly whisper in his ear. 

''Let me show you, _love_ '', ending the whisper with a nip on Draco's earlobe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Let me know what you thought of it ! :) x


End file.
